


Constellation

by HelenaSleepwalker



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Art School, Constellation, Constellations, Dancing and Singing, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I'll add tags along the way, Light Angst, M/M, University, beomgyu - Freeform, he's a sunshine, probably some soobin x yeonjun, shy taehyun, student beomgyu, student taehyun, sweetheart beomgyu, taehyun - Freeform, well kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 20:33:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20936324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelenaSleepwalker/pseuds/HelenaSleepwalker
Summary: constellation/ˌkɒnstəˈleɪʃ(ə)n/nouna group of stars forming a recognizable pattern that is traditionally named after its apparent form or identified with a mythological figure.Kang Taehyun is a freshman in the Seoul Institute of the Arts, along with his friend Huening Kai. And Taehyun has a tiny secret; though he doesn't know why it should be one. He keeps having a dream, full of stars, full of homesickness. And then, something happens. Or, someone.~"Do you know what we're made of, Taehyun?""Flesh, bones and blood? Or do you want the scientific approach?"Beomgyu giggled at the expected answer."We're made of stardust, Taehyun."





	Constellation

**Author's Note:**

> hello; hi.
> 
> this is my first txt fic.
> 
> for those of you who know me through the other fic i posted at some point last year; i promise to update it soon. (Maybe Christmas huhu)  
im really sorry. oof.
> 
> i have plans for this fic tho.
> 
> i hope u enjoy it taegyu shippers;) please comment for any feedback. I really appreciate it:)

Sometimes when he was younger, Taehyun would wake up from a very weird dream; something about stars, galaxy, falling, dispersing. Something 5. 5 what? Was it 5? Or was it _ five? _ Why that number? He'd always open his eyes in a rush, like he was hurrying, and his heart would steadily stop racing, before it had even started beating that fast. As if his heartbeat rate had been up before he was awaken.

And finally, a nostalgic feeling would wash over him, like he was missing something. Or someone. He didn't have a clear idea of what this feeling was. He only knew part of his heart felt sad for no reason, because he didn't really miss anyone.

And after a while, he'd forget about that dream, until it was time to watch it again. This recurring dream appeared randomly, maybe once or twice a year, but there were times when it would appear every night. He remembered he had that dream a lot before meeting Huening Kai and a little bit after meeting him; because Kai on the first day they met said “You look really tired, did you not sleep well?”. And it was true, he hadn’t, because every time he woke up from it that night, it would reappear like a broken recorder playing the same part of a song. But for Taehyung it was always the same feeling after he was woken up.

He stood up from his bed to take a visit to the bathroom and wash his face. The cold water always helped wake himself up from that dream, even if it meant it would feel like his soul was being split. Cold water made him feel that way. 

It was the first day of school. First day of his university classes starting. He and Huening Kai had enrolled together in the Seoul Institute of Arts. They didn't take the same classes but they had enough in common, both of them not knowing anybody else there. They had been the only ones in their high school class to enroll into the Seoul Arts Institute. Obviously they couldn't know about other classes, since their school was huge already. 

Taehyun lived with Kai in the University campus, for about a week now. They had come to organize their things, a week before the classes started. 

He moved towards the kitchen, which was apparently a common room for other of their comrades, but the rooms next to theirs had yet to be filled, so for now he and Kai lived alone. 

He opened the fridge absent-minded and took out the milk to pour into his bowl of cereal. Upon closing it though, he noticed a sticky note stuck on the fridge he hadn't seen before. With Kai's letters, it was written: 

_ I had a class early; come find me at school. _

_ Sorry for not waking you up, I was in such a hurry I tripped on nothing while trying to wear my trousers this morning. _

_ See u @ school then. _

Kai had always been a bit of a sleeper, if he dare say. He wasn't always able to wake up to the sound of the alarm, and even when he did, some time would have passed. Now that he thought about it though, he didn't hear Kai's alarm clock this morning; they stayed in the same room. Was he in such deep sleep?

He ate his breakfast quickly, did the rest of the morning preparations, brushed his teeth, pack his stuff, dressed up etc etc. (You'd already know, I don't have to be so detail oriented at this part of his morning routine), and finally stepped out in the bright campus to his class.

His first class today, according to the program on his phone, was singing performance lab 1. He had to find his way around the university to get to that class, since he hadn't really learned the exact position of each class. Kai took singing performance as well, which meant he'd see him soon too. And if he didn't, one of them was lost.

He entered the classroom and spotted Huening Kai’s bright presence; he was already chatting with a group of people. Taehyun walked towards him, even though he wasn’t really the social type of person, not like Kai.Still, his only friend in this whole Institute was Kai, so he still made his way to him.

“Kai?” 

The said turned his head once he heard Taehyun’s familiar voice, and as usual, had the most extra reaction to it.

“TAEHYUN!” He shouted, as if he was surprised to see him there, “I MISSED YOU!” He said opened his arms, in an attempt to hug his friend, but Taehyun dodged his open arms by ducking, saying “Too much affection in public Kai.” And with that he took a seat away from the rest of the people Kai had been talking to.

Kai of course, excused himself from his acquaintances and joined Taehyun in the lonely place he’d went.

The class had long started, when the door handle was heard being pressed, the creak of the door indicating it was being opened. Every person in the room turned their heads at the source of the noise, to find a blonde, handsome looking guy, smile sheepishly, bowing down 90 , apologizing to the professor.

_ Tsk, _ Taehyun thought, _ it’s literally the first day, he should have been more careful. _

Taehyun disliked people who didn’t arrive on time, it just showed they didn’t care enough to make it. His mom had always been like that. He wasn’t really fond of her.

The blonde guy went down the stairs of the class while the professor continued his lesson like the interruption never happened, after throwing the guy a dissatisfied look of course. Taehyun turned his attention back to the lesson, when Kai tapped him lightly on the shoulder.

_ “What?” _ He hissed at his friend. Kai knew he didn’t like chatting during lectures. But Kai, instead of talking, waved his head towards the right side of Taehyung, where a blonde kid was waiting with a sheepish smile on his face.

“Hi,” the boy whispered, smiling. “I’m Beomgyu. Mind if I sit here? I can’t find my friend.” He said rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

“Whatever, just be quiet, I’m trynna _ learn” _

“Of course, sorry” Apparently Beomgyu said, and took the seat right next to Taehyun, which annoyed him a little bit, but then he realized the man smelled nice and the annoyance vanished. That lasted for a little while, before the blonde opened its mouth to ask for a pen because apparently he’d “forgotten my school stuff at home...” And Taehyun of course couldn’t ignore him. So he gave him his pen. And Beomgyu didn’t return it.

The rest of the lecture went by okay, and once it was finished Taehyun and Kai proceeded to the exit for their next lecture: Body and Movement Lab 2. Dance.

Taehyun liked singing more than dancing. But sometimes dancing really captured his attention when he saw other people doing it. He felt they were so expressful, he had wanted to do that too. He had taken a few dancing lessons of hip hop, but they weren’t enough to reach the level he wanted to.

“I am so excited for Dance class!” Kai shouted out, letting the world hear about it, not caring if they had wanted to know or not. “I’m gonna try hard for all of my lessons!”

Taehyun had always admired Kai for being so cheerful.

“Me too. I just hope that Beomgyu guy is not there too. He’s very annoying.”

“Annoying? Why?” His friend questioned.

“What do you mean _ why, _ ” Taehuyn snorted, “he came in late _ and _ interrupted me from my lesson just to ask if he could sit next to me. Why would someone even ask? Just take a seat, I’m busy. And return the pen that’s been lent to you.” 

“Mm… I think he was just being polite.”

They entered the next class, and to Taehyun’s great dissatisfaction, Beomgyu guy was there too, currently chatting with a tall friend of his. Then, someone put music on.

“Kids! Listen here!” A hoarse voice said. “Warm up! And start Free styling!”

For fifteen minutes with loud music Taehyun had been running and doing warming up exercises, with absolutely no idea what to do for the freestyle. He hadn’t been trained for this. Anxiety had started creeping on him. No one had prepared him for this, how did he even pass the entrance exam with his dancing skills? He really considered himself useless as a dancer. He had counted on his voice to get him into university. And his knowledge on singing & songwriting. 

Not that he wrote songs. _ Not at all. _

Still, he was so scared, even if no one would be watching him, he’d still feel people’s eyes on him. Everything was so chaotic.

“Right! Everybody! Make a circle! One by one will get in the centre and dance according to the music.”

Everyone followed the Professor’s orders and formed a circle in the middle of the studio. Taehyun was having an internal panic attack at this point. 

“Kai.” He whispered to his friend as more people joined the circle. “Kai!” His friend turned his head to his side. “I don’t think I can do this. Seriously.”

“Hyung! What are you saying? Obviously you can. You’ve danced so many times with my for practice, of course you can, and you will”

“No, I’m serious Kai. Most here have majored in dance or have attended much more dance classes than me. I’m self taught Kai and I don’t even dance that much. I’m gonna suck so hard, everybody’s gonna laugh at me.” His voice cracked as he was saying the last part. Laugh. He was scared of people making fun of him for his weaknesses.

“Hyung seriously. I’ll go first you can follow after me, trust me. Do it like we did our dance routines before practicing. Think there’s only me here.”

Taehyun was terrified. He didn’t believe he’d be able to step into the circle at all. Maybe he’d just stare at his professor as he would be calling out to him, and Kai would keep whispering his name but Taehyun would be petrified.

A bunch of students tried first, among them the tall friend of the blonde Beomgyu guy, the one who shined most in the small group that went first. Then, Taehyun counted, two… three people until his turn. He closed his eyes and took deep breaths.

It was Beomguy’s turn. 

Taehyung didn’t know how to feel. The boy had some _ moves. _ He was powerful but looked so delicate when he wasn’t dancing. Taehyun would never have guessed the blonde majored in dance. You could not only see his power, but feel it. His hair bounced when he popped. His glare was intimidating. His body went according to the music, but it felt like the music went according to him.

In conclusion, Taehyun felt amazed. But he didn’t want to admit it. Because Beomgyu guy was annoying. Annoying and disrespectful. 

Taehyun would make a tragedy out of his life in the easiest ways. He is the Queen of the Drama Queens. And he isn’t even majoring in acting. If y’know what I mean.

Kai was getting ready beside him, hopping up and down on the beat of the music. He opened his eyes and looked at Kai. His friend gave him a reassuring smile, a wink, because Kai was always extra as fuck, and went on to the centre of the circle.

Kai was pretty good. Not as good as a professional, but he was good. His moves were clear, steady, on the beat. As his time for free styling was ending he kept looking at Taehyun, to help him. And Taehyun indeed was helped. If he only stared at Kai, it felt like it was the both of them again. He closed off everyone around them. Kai came hopping back to his standing point, high fived Taehyun, and urged him to get in.

And Taehyun knew that obviously, others were there too. But he tried to feel like it was only him and Kai. So he entered the circle, and looked at Kai, and just Kai. He was comfortable around his friend. He started dancing to the rhythm, taking moves from choreographies he had practiced either alone or with his friend. And everything would’ve been okay, if he hadn’t seen Beomgyu laughing.

Why was he making fun of him? He knew he was bad but he didn’t need people laughing at him. He didn’t need confirmation for his dancing skills. He didn’t want to show his weaknesses to other people. But he did, and now they were out in the open. His heart was beating fast and he felt a pain in his throat, he tried to swallow it but he couldn’t. He wanted to cry. 

He managed to finish the last seconds and run to Kai. 

“I’m gonna go tell the professor I had an emergency or something”. His voice broke at the last word. He knew Kai would follow him as soon as the lesson ended.

~

He had hidden in a music room, playing the piano by himself. He knew the lecture wasn’t finished yet, and for those who didn’t have they’d probably be outside. So trusting he was safe, he had started singing. 

Beomgyu had made him feel horrible. 

He had been an amazing dancer, he had looked like the stars would line up another constellation just for him; his dance was that amazing. 

But Beomgyu was straight up an asshole. 

Taehyun was the drama Queen, but this time, he had a point. Beomgyu had laughed at him right in front of his face.

He started playing again. 

He started playing.

_ From the way you smile, _

_ To the way you look, _

_ You capture me unlike no other. _

_ From the first hello, _

_ Yeah, that’s all it took, _

_ And suddenly we had each other. _

_ And I won’t leave you, _

_ Always be true _

_ One plus one, two, for life _

_ Over and over again _

_ So don’t ever think I need more, _

_ I’ve got the one to live for, _

_ No one else will do, and I’m telling you, _

_ Just put your heart in my hands, _

_ Promise it won’t get broken, _

_ We’ll never forget this moment _

_ We’ll stay brand new, _

_ Cause I’ll love you _

_ Over and over again _

Then a bump on the door was heard. A rustle. Someone was outside the door. His fingers slipped from the keys of the piano.

“Kai?”

A shuffling.

“Kai is that you?” 

No one replied.

A knock on the other door, the one behind him.

“Kai?”

“Taehyun?”

The door opened, and a worked up Kai entering, visibly relieved to find his friend.

“Why the hell did you leave, are you okay? Did you cry? Why did you cry? Are you hurt? What happened?” Kai just released a bunch of questions Taehyun’s mind was unable to process due to the unpredictability of the moment. The younger boy came closer to Taehyun to check for any visible signs of pain. But the only visible sign was Taehyun’s face.

“Hold up, Ning, one by one. First of, were you the one standing behind that door?” Taehyun eyed the door as he said it.

“What? I only came through this one?” He pointed behind him, where the door was facing his back.

“Then who was standing outside this one?”

“What do you mean?”

“I heard movement.”

“Taehyun hyung, really, someone could just be passing by. More than that, are you okay? Why did you suddenly leave?”

Taehyun explained what happened, why he cried, why Beomgyu was an asshole and Kai’s face turned from a pouty one to a frown. After all, it looked like bullies never stop coming in your life. If you’re a victim once, you’ll be forever.

“Are you sure he was making fun of you?”

Taehyun sighed. He really hoped Beomgyu wasn’t, but he also knew he was. “I saw it, Ning, he laughed at me. I’m sure, one hundred percent.”

Huening Kai’s face changed again from that frown, to a cute angry face. “That moron,” he said, “I thought he was actually good when I talked to him after class. He looked worried about you, guess he was just mocking me then. What a fucking arse.”

On the outside of the room Beomgyu just stood there, not believing his ears. 


End file.
